marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeline Joyce (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Madeline Joyce Frank Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Madeline Joyce (Maiden Name) Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Former member of the Invaders, the Liberty Legion and the All-Winners Squad. Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: Robert Frank (Husband; Deceased), Robert Frank Jr. (Son) First Appearance: Marvel Mystery Comics #49 History It was during World War Two that Miss America became nationally famous. Shortly after the United States entered the war, the team of Allied champions known as the Invaders were captured and brainwashed by the Nazi agent the Red Skull. Under the Red Skull's influence, the Invaders attacked a domestic defense plant. Bucky Barnes, who had escaped capture, commandeered a New York City radio station, and began a marathon broadcast to round up available superhumanly powered crime fighters to counter the threat. Barnes had located existing FBI files on several such crime fighters, including the Whizzer, and broadcast specifically to contact them. Miss America heard the message while battling a Nazi spy ring in upstate New York, a mission in which she first met and fought alongside the superhuman crime fighter the Whizzer. The Whizzer and Miss America were attracted to each other, and traveled together to New York City to join Bucky Barnes. Bucky's effort was successful, and after the Invaders were rescued from the Skull, the group Bucky assembled stayed together to combat Nazi espionage in the United States under the name the Liberty Legion. While active with the Liberty Legion, the Whizzer and Miss America were engaged to be married. Once during this period, the Whizzer and Miss America left the Liberty Legion to fight in Europe alongside the Invaders. After the war ended, the Whizzer and Miss America became members of the short-lived All-Winners Squad. The All-Winners Squad disbanded after a few years, and the Whizzer and Miss America resumed their civilian identities of Robert Frank and Madeline Joyce and were married. In 1949, they began work for the United States government as non-costumed superhuman security agents at a secret nuclear project located in New York City. Unknown to Frank, Isbisa, a former enemy of the All-Winners Squad, sabotaged the facility and staged a nuclear accident which exposed the Franks to massive amounts of radiation. Although Isbisa's act of revenge did not kill the Franks, Madeline was pregnant at the time, and several months later gave birth to a radioactive mutant son, Robert, Jr., later called "Nuklo." Because the baby emitted dangerous levels of radiation, the United States government took custody of him and placed him in an experimental chrono-module. There he would be kept in suspended animation until he ceased to emit dangerous levels of radiation. Leaving the research facility with a generous government pension, the Franks decided to travel the world. Madeline Frank became pregnant again, and was in the tiny Balkan country of Transia when the pregnancy came to term. The Franks had found refuge in the scientific citadel atop Wundagore Mountain at the recommendation of nearby villagers who believed it to have modern medical facilities. With the evolved cow called Bova as midwife, Madeline gave birth to a stillborn child, even more radioactive and mutated than her first child. Madeline died of radiation poisoning hours later. Years later, a mysterious villain resurrected Madeline alongside a number of other heroes and villains (including Kraven, Mysterio and Anarchist) in order to use them as soldiers. Characteristics Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Eyes: Unknown Hair: Unknown Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Miss America possessed superhuman strength to an unknown degree (see purportedly possessed the "Strength of a thousand men") Known Powers: No known powers. *'Flight:' Miss America possessed the ability to psionically negate the effect of gravity around herself, allowing her to float into the air. In coordination with planned jumps, she could simulate the power of flight. *'X-Ray Vision:' *'Widom of the Ages:' Known Abilities: No known abilities. Weapons & Equipment * Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances *''X-Statix Presents: Dead Girl #1'' - Miss America is one of the characters brought back from thhe dead by a mysterious villain. Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Golden Age Category:Liberty Legion members Category:Invaders members Category:All-Winners Squad members